


little of your love

by thighkinks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighkinks/pseuds/thighkinks
Summary: prompt fic: "So if the soulmate au the very first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body since the day you are born imagine having something like 'man I can't believe dumbledore died' tattooed on you. so you finally find your soulmate after years of knowing dumbledore dies and the entire franchise being ruined, you find him. You're in the theater, dumbledore is dead and you hear it. 'Man I can't believe dumbledore is dead by a guy walking right by you and in your rage you shout 'you! you're the one!'





	little of your love

The idea of soulmates growing up always intrigued Steve when he was growing up. He doesn't know how the whole thing came about, nobody really does but it has been said that there was some great comic entity that decided there is a specific person for everybody. It apparently became such a struggle for people around the world to find their soulmate, the same comic entity decided after years of watching people struggle, there needed to be a definite way for each other to stumble upon each other. 

Everybody wakes up on the morning of their tenth birthday with the first words their soulmate will speak to them etched permanently on their skin. As you grow up, you realize there is a ton of other complications that come with it, such as the words on your skin will turn dark blood red if your soulmate dies— whether you have met them or not— and if your soulmate hasn't been born yet, the color will be a bright green. 

Needless to say when Steve wakes up on the day of his tenth birthday with “man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died,” etched across his wrist, he starts crying.

Steve has always had a big heart, wanting to look out for people, and fighting bullies any chance he got because if there is one thing Steve hates the most in the world is bullies. So it only makes perfect sense for Steve to start worrying about this Dumbledore guy and not even the fact that he finally is seeing the words his soulmate will one day say to him!

Most of the time the tattoo are usually unique and normal, some times they are just really fucking awful, but even then, they are supposed to be something hard to miss. Steve’s best friend Sam for example, he and his soulmate Riley met of all the places in the world, at a build-your-own Pizza parlor that had just opened up down the street from Steve’s apartment. Riley had been putting on possibly every single topping that was offered at the bar on his pizza and Sam had said to Riley, “Jesus, where does that all go?” In a matter of seconds, Riley had managed to drop his plate and respond back, “Well, fuck me in the ass and call me Nancy.” Bless Sam, he was able to hold himself back from killing Steve from how hard he was laughing, but he managed to confirm that he did have that etched across his ribs where he always had it hidden. It still is one of Steve’s favorite memories till this day. 

Steve is twenty-eight now, its been twelve years since he found that that Dumbledore is, in fact, a fictional character, and only four years to find out that he does die. Leave it to Steve to worry about a guy who doesn't even fucking exist in the real world. Jesus, and the worst part is that he was so excited when they books came out, waited in line for hours for The Sorcerer’s Stone to finally be released when he was sixteen years old only to know that one of the main characters dies. Talk about a spoiler warning.

***

Some times Steve stares at the soulmate mark on his wrist and wishes it wasn't there, it’s almost as if its taunting him whenever he looks at it. The only thing that gives him some sort of hope at thirty and matchless is that is Natasha also matchless. So at least he still has Natasha even if she can be scary some times.

Steve and Natasha are at the grocery store, Steve is finally stocking up for the week and everything he is going to need. And apparently there was an AD that said two for six on Chips Ahoy! cookies that Natasha will absolutely not pass up.

Natasha grabs every kind she can get her hands on and places them in the cart Steve is holding onto, “Jesus, Rogers, stop thinking about it and it’ll happen eventually.”

Steve sighs. He doesn't even have to ask what Nat is talking about because they seem to have this conversation everywhere they go. “Maybe I don't want it to happen, Nat.” 

Natasha gives Steve a look that only means she can tell just how big of a liar he is before she is taking the cart from Steve’s grip. “Then stop sulking. You look like a big pouty baby not getting something that you want.”

Steve grumbles under his breathe and follows Natasha down the rest of the aisle. Really, Natasha doesn't understand the burden he is going through. He looks at the mark on Natasha’s right arm that says, “I- I’ve obviously died and gone to heaven because damn.” stutter and all. Steve gets it, he does. Natasha is probably one of the most beautiful women he has had the pleasure of meeting, it compliments her fierce attitude perfectly. 

He bumps into Natasha where she had stopped in front of the oreos, she turns around and glares at Steve, “What part of ‘stop sulking’ aren't you getting here, Steve?” 

Here they are, two grown adults glaring at each other in the fucking cookie aisle. “It’s pretty hard not to think about it when we are the only two left of our friends that haven’t found their soulmate.”

Natasha lets out a frustrated breathe before turning back around and grabbing two Oreo cases. “For the love of god, Steve, we’ve been over this. It’s not like I'm going to just up and bump into my soulmate in the next few minutes and you’ll be alone forever. Even if that did happen, you act like i’m not going to talk to you anymore. You are one of my best friends, god only knows why. Besides, you will probably meet your soulmate before me anyway.” 

Steve honestly really doubts that. 

And just his luck, Natasha rounds the corner with the cart, bumping into a stack of cans that sends them toppling in the opposite direction. 

Steve turns bright red because it’s as if everybody in the entire store is looking at them. They hear a muffled “Ouch” coming from the other side of the mess and Natasha rushes over to help. The last thing he needs is for Natasha to be blaming him for somebody else injuries when she was the one who ran into the cans in the first place. 

They find the guy sitting on the ground clutching is forehead, cans littered around him. Steve is just waiting for a worker to come out yelling at them and demanding them to leave. 

Of course, of course, the next bit throws Steve off just as much as it does Natasha. She is leaning down next to the guy, silently offering him a hand and the guy is blinking up at her like she is the next coming of christ. He is just staring as she waves her hand in front of the guys face trying to get his attention.

Steve would bet his life the guy has a concussion because he is just staring like he is seeing an angel. 

Steve is about to ask the guy for help when he finally speaks. “I- I’ve obviously died and gone to heaven because damn.” the guy stutters.

He actually fucking stutters. Natasha looks back at Steve, mouth open like she wants to say something but is too shocked to even say anything. 

Nobody can blame Steve for glaring at both of them. 

It’s just Steve’s luck that Natasha would meet her soulmate right after she said she wouldn’t. There is no doubt in Steve’s mind that Nat and this guy are soulmates even if Nat hasn't responded. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Steve grumbles, his pinches his nose and lets out a deep sigh. 

Natasha blinks. “Say anything like that to me again and it’ll be the last thing you ever say.” She whispers dazedly. Who would have seen the day where Natasha is caught off guard by any man. 

Twenty minutes later in the ER, the guy— Clint— is showing both of them his “Say anything like that to me again and it’ll be the last thing you ever say.” on his back as the doctor checks him for a concussion. 

Steve really hates his luck. 

***

Natasha and Clint have to wait three days before they go on their first date. It’s another three weeks after that before they decide that it seems reasonable to grab Steve out of his pity party and calls up Sam and Riley so they can all go watch the new Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince together as Steve is the fifth wheel.  
If it was up to Steve he would never leave his couch where he has amassed an impressive amount of junk food wrappers. But leave it to Natasha to grab him by the ear, literally, and drag him to the shower saying that he can at least pretend to be happy for her. 

And really it’s not like Steve isn't happy for them. There is nothing that makes Steve happier than seeing his two best friends finally with the people they are destined to be with. They all meet up at Natasha’s, seeing as she lives the closest to the theater. They walk from her apartment, there is a nice breeze outside, cold enough for a jacket but not unbearable. Steve lets out a deep breath. In and out. In and out. 

They all buy their tickets and find their seats easily enough where they aren't to close and not so far either. The theater is packed, almost every seat is taken by the time the movie actually starts. 

Honestly, if Steve had a choice he would much rather be at home in comfortable sweats, watching tv and eating the biggest bowl of ice cream. The worst part about the whole thing is that Steve already knows how the movie ends, and that in this movie Dumbledore actually dies. 

When the movie ends, Steve eyes are damp from seeing the movie. In some strange way, he felt connected to the guy, so seeing him Dumbledore die made something ache in his chest. They finally walk out of the theater, the whole bunch needing to use the restroom as Steve waits outside for them. 

The guy next to Steve sniffles, wiping his eyes with his shirt before he see’s Steve looking and gives him a small smile. “Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died,” and Steve is grown enough to admit he actually squeaks. 

Steve is gaping at the guy next to him because what the fuck? 

“You! You're the one!” Steve points accusingly at the guy next to him who is always looking at Steve like he’s seen a fucking ghost. 

The guy stops, looks at Steve, then at his left arm where the words Steve just said are etched down his forearm. He looks back at Steve and shakily says, “That’s not really how I imagined that being said.”

Steve blinks before bursting out laughing. God, what are the odds that he meets his fucking soulmate in the movie theaters of all places in the world. He looks at the guy for the first time, really looks and notices he probably the most handsome man he’s ever seen. His hair is pulled back in a bun, he’s also wearing a blue shirt that seem to make his blueish-grey eyes stand out even inside. 

The guys is also laughing, head thrown back exposing his neck that Steve has to force his eyes away from. It’s like music in Steve’s ears, if he was able to paint anything close to the sound of this guys laugh, it would be the sun rising after a rainy day, pouring through the clouds from how bright of a sound it is.

Next thing Steve knows, there is hand on his shoulder, he looks at the guy with electric blue eyes and pink lips and a smile that make Steve’s knee’s weak. He opens his mouth to apologize for practically screaming at the guy but before he can there are lips pressed against his. And damn him if it isn't the best kiss of his life. He feels vibrant, his skin feels like its on fire and fireworks are exploding in his skull. Steve will swear it on his life when he looks back on this but there are birds singing somewhere.

When they finally break apart, Steve is dazed and feels drunk. He expects the guy to turn back around, except his brain doesn't expect him to lean in and whisper in Steve’s ear, “You’re the one too, if that wasn’t clear enough for you,” as if its the most fated thing in the universe. And it honestly may as well be.

So you can’t really blame Steve for fainting in the middle of the theater.

***

When he comes to, he forgets where he is at. Clint is leaning over him, poking his cheek, Steve swats his hand away before sitting up. He opens up his eyes and realizes he ended up outside sitting on a bench being supported by someone. He blinks and see’s all his friends staring at him expectantly. 

He feels a little dazed when he replays what happened before he’s jerking his head back a little too fast to look at the person behind him. Sure enough he’s being held by none other than his soulmate. 

His fucking soulmate.

Jesus christ.

“You found your soulmate, Rogers. You finally can stop moping around,” Natasha says with a satisfied smirk but he can see the hint of smile playing on her lips. 

Steve whips around to her, before looking at the rest of his friends, all smiling at him and the guy is looking at him expectantly. 

He rubs his finger over the words on Steve’s wrist, soft strokes with his thumb back and forth that make Steve shiver slightly. “James Barnes.” He says quietly before looking up at Steve who just looks straight at him. “I’m James Barnes but everybody calls me ‘Bucky.’”

Bucky rolls up the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt and shows Steve the words that are written in a heart scrawl, “You! You’re the one!” 

Steve laughs, he doesn't have a better reaction to that really. “Of course my soulmate has one of the most normal saying written on his skin while I have one of the biggest spoilers written in history on my wrist. Fate is hilarious.”

Bucky laughs with him and grabs Steve’s wrist again. He pulls it up to his mouth before gently kissing the words there. The words on Steve’s skin seem to feel as if they are igniting a fire, he feels it run through his body and shivers. “Fate is bitch really. I would wish you had something simple but imagine the story we’ll get to tell our kids one day.” He smiles at Steve, something soft and warm. 

Steve smiles at that. “Now that I think about it, I wouldn't change anything about this.” 

For once, Steve is thankful for the cosmic entity.


End file.
